


The Hutch

by diredreamings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, all the plot bunnies, writing files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diredreamings/pseuds/diredreamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Nothing Breeds like Bunnies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wilder Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of current WIP that I am working on and will consist of snippets and snapshots of various fics both fannish and original. Postings will be sporadic (when I am looking for some inspiration) and it is doubtful that the actual fics that these snippets come from will begin full posting soon (I am still trying to stabilize my Faith on Fire series) but I do hope to post them for you all eventually and any feedback that you can give me will only expedite that process. Bear in mind that these pieces only have cursory edits and there will likely be mistakes and incongruencies in the plot that will be noted and patched at a later date. 
> 
> Chapter Titles will be the working title of the whole piece and tags will be added as snippets are added. Please note that not all pieces will be sequential chapters and that length of writing will vary greatly as such.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Dire

This is the first chapter of a Teen Wolf fanfic (Potential series) featuring Stiles as the one that got bit (eventual Steter though not apparent in this chapter)

***

Stiles hissed miserably as he wiped the blood away from the weeping wound on his hip, at least it would be easy to hide from Scott and his Dad. Unless he died of sepsis because,  _ surely _ , nothing with a mouth that  _ drool-y _ could have a sanitary bite. Stiles bit into a mouthful of his t-shirt and rolled his eyes before pouring a considerable amount of peroxide over the wound. His entire body tensed at the pain but it was certainly better than going to the hospital, the last thing that someone with his family history wanted to do was imply that he had seen any kind of abnormal creature. 

 

He sighed and taped a thick sheet of gauze over the bite mark before cleaning up the bathroom and heading into his own bedroom. He checked his phone idly and found a text from Scott asking if he was alright. He texted back quick assurances and opened up his laptop and opened up his web browser.

 

A minute later he groaned in frustration and slammed the computer closed once more. What the hell was he supposed to look up? Gorilla escapes at nearby zoos? Whatever the hell that thing had been it wasn’t normal and he had no idea what he was even supposed to look for. he stretched and then folded over on his side, pressing the bandage tightly to ease the pain of stretched skin and distressed nerves.

 

Bed then. Maybe he’d get lucky and wake up and find out that tonight had just been a dream. He got up carefully and scratched lightly at the area just above the bandage before flipping off his light and climbing gingerly into his bed. For once in his life he fell deeply into sleep before he even hit the pillow.

 

Stiles flailed awake, heart in his throat, and threw his alarm clock across the room in desperation only to flinch as it smashed against the wall and shattered. Damn it. Had that thing always been so shrill? Stiles groped around the bed for his phone to check the time. 6:45. Thank fuck, his dad must have reset it for him with school starting back today.  At least somebody was on top of that shit.

 

Stiles stretched and sat up on the edge of his bed sending a quick text to Scott, knowing that his mom had had a late shift the night before and Scott might not have had the forethought to change his alarm. He snorted as a text of a blurry middle finger was sent to him in response followed by an ‘i’m up’.

 

Stiles padded over to his closet and pulled his cleanest pair of jeans from the pile of laundry waiting to be done and his single remaining clean shirt before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

 

He was halfway through shaving when the tape on his bandage snagged the corner of the sink and pulled away from his skin. Stiles dropped his razor in the sink and stared down at the gauze now flapping in the air exposing...nothing. Well shit.

 

“Hey, bro, are you okay?” Scott asked him as they slipped into their seats in Literature class.

 

“Huh?” Stiles shook his head and focused in on his friend. “What, yeah, I’m...fine. I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?”

  
“Yeah, positive, just had a weird dream last night.”

 

“Right.”

 

“As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods Iast night.” Their teacher commented from the front of the room as everyone settled into their seats. “And I am sure your eager Iittle minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester.” Stiles let his gaze drift out the window to a pretty brunette walking up toward the school. 

 

Suddenly, he hears a cell phone ring and snaps his attention back to the classroom, gazing around to find the semester’s first victim of the nefarious cellphone nazi. Except no one in the room is reacting and someone has definitely answered the call “Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it.”

 

Stiles’ head swiveled around in search of the source and locked back onto the brunette outside who was smiling lightly and she spoke into her cellphone and digging through her purse. She frowned and dug a little deeper and more frantically, “Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I  _ didn't  _ actually forget a pen.” She cast a glance up at the front door and stiffened a little “Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya.” 

 

She smiled timidly as their principal approached and greeted her, “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said as he leads her through the doors and Stiles strained to continue listening to the conversation, unnerved by the ease with which he did so. “So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?” Their Principal commented lightly.

 

“No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family.” The girl responded, her voice revealing some mild annoyance, whether for the question or the actual moving Stiles couldn’t be sure.

 

“Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while.” The Principal replied as their footsteps echoed closer to the classroom Stiles was sitting in. His eyes snapped to the door as it opened revealing the girl and the Principal. “CIass, this is our new student, AIIison Argent.

PIease do your best to make her feel welcome.” The Principal told them scanning the room.

 

Allison grinned a little and waved, clearly used to the new girl introductions, “Thanks.” She offered as the Principal left the room. 

 

Their teacher waved her off to take her seat and turned to the board “We'II begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133.”

 

The new girl, Allison-Stiles reminded himself, sat down in the seat directly behind Scott and scanned her copy of the syllabus silently. Stiles nudged Scott with his leg.

 

“What?” Scott whispered.

 

“Offer her a pen, I don’t have an extra.” Stiles muttered not taking his eyes off the board.

 

“A pen? What are you talking about?”

 

“The new girl, Allison. She needs a pen.” Stiles told him exasperated. “Look, just do it.”

 

Scott frowned at him but reached down into his bag and pulled out a spare pen and turned to Allison offering it. Stiles choked down a little laugh when Scott turned back to the front of the room with a dopey grin plastered across his face. Stiles glanced back at Allison and noticed the soft blush spreading across her cheeks. Stiles tried to focus back on the class with two pounding heartbeats racing in his ears. 

 

***

 

Stiles waited for Scott to finish putting his books into his locker, leaning against the wall and willing away his massively killer migraine. Scott frowned at him, “Are you sure you’re okay, Stiles?”

 

Stiles shook his head and smiled at him “Fine, just have a headache. Nothing lunch can’t fix, you know.”

 

“Sure, yeah I guess.” Scott shrugged closing his locker a little to hard and causing Stiles to flinch at the noise, “Sorry, Dude. Sound-sick?”

 

Stiles laughed, “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

“Want to go to the nurse?” Scott offered.

 

“No, like I said, lunch will help.”

 

“Okay then, shall we?”

 

“Absolutely.” Stiles grinned at him. Scott returned it and bent down to retrieve his backpack.

 

Stiles watched as Lydia smiled winningly at Allison, “That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?” 

 

Allison smiled and shrugged, ”My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco.” She let out a little laugh, “She’s raised me a little closet happy, honestly, but she has the best contacts.” 

 

Lydia’s smile turned a little predatory at the thought of shopping, “And you are my new best friend.” Allison laughed. Stiles frowned as Lydia stood a little straighter and pulled back her shoulders, “Hey, Jackson.” She simpered as her asshole boyfriend approached.

 

Stiles bit back a growl as Jackass, sorry, Jackson leaned over her for a kiss before leering openly Allison.

 

“Ugh,” Clare shook her head as walked up to Stiles and Scott, “Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?” She asked, annoyed.

 

Stiles laughed, “She’s hot.” Scott shot him a slightly betrayed look to which he shrugged. She was, after all. “Beautiful people herd together.”

 

Clare frowned at him and peered at Lydia and the Lydettes curiously. Stiles rolled his eyes at her and tugged Scott’s arm forcing him to focus and follow him to the cafeteria. They were both quiet  as they collected their lunches and headed to one of the tables outside so Stiles could get some air.

 

“Maybe you should go to nurse after lunch, you look beat.” Scott said through a mouthful of pizza. 

 

“We have lacrosse tryouts this afternoon, remember?” Stiles said as he picked at his own slice, “You know dad has a note in place that if I get a migraine or whatever I’m supposed to get sent home ASAP.” He sighed, “It’s stupid, I hardly ever get them.”

 

“Yeah, but when you do they’re really bad, aren’t they?”

 

“I guess, this one isn’t that bad though.” Stiles wasn’t even sure that it was a migraine. He glanced up at Scott, “Moving on to a different topic, what happened with my Dad last night?”

 

Scott flushed, “I told him that I had lost my inhaler and was checking the woods for it.”

 

“Did he buy it?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He frowned, “Downside is that I ended up actually losing my inhaler so…”

 

Stiles shook his head, “Only you, McCall.”

 

“Yeah well, you’re helping me look for it later, those things are like eighty bucks a pop.”

 

“Sounds good.” Stiles offered though he was deeply unsure of whether or not he wanted to go back to the woods. “So…” He started tentatively, “Did I happen to mention to you that I found the other half of her body last night?”

 

Scott spat his soda across the table and stared at Stiles incredulously, “What the hell?!”

 

Stiles grimaced and grabbed a napkin to wipe the spit from where it had sprayed his hand, “Gross, Scottie.”

 

“Shut up, you don’t just spring that on someone, Stiles! Where was it? Did you tell your Dad?”

 

Stiles felt his forehead crease, “Tell him what? That I was in the woods last night when I was supposed to be home? That would sort of defeat the purpose of you taking the fall for me this time.”

 

“Duude, Stiles,” Scott whined, “You can’t not tell him. They are still looking for her.”

 

“Hey, I managed to stumble across her just fine in the middle of the night last night.” Stiles said, “I’m sure someone will find her soon.”

 

“Stiles!”

 

He groaned, “Fine, if it will make you feel better we can “stumble” across her while looking for your inhaler later.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“What? You want to be retroactively punished for lying last night? If I’m going down you’re coming with me, compadre.”

 

“Why am I friends with you?” Scott muttered as the bell rang signalling the mad dash back to class.

 

Stiles laughed, already feeling better, and taunted him as they walked back into the building, “Well, I’m incredibly smart, and talented, hot like fire too.”

 

Scott chuckled, “And incredibly humble.”

 

“Absolutely,” He grinned, “That’s one of my best features.” Scott rolled his eyes at him, “Aw, don’t be jealous, my crooked-jawed friend, we can’t all be this handsome.” He said as they walked through the door and Stiles grinned and batted his eyes at one of the boys standing near the door chatting, “Right, Danny?”

 

“Keep dreaming, Stilinski.” The Hawaiian teen offered with a laugh as they walked by.

 

“Every single night, Danny. Every single night.” Stiles called over his shoulder with a wide smile.


	2. Hollow Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not yet going to post things about what the basis or summary of the plots of these stories are, though my next post for each probably will include such information.

 

Another Teen Wolf snippet, also a first chapter and a Steter, but this time with a totally different canon divergence. 

_ *** _

_ No point in lying to yourself, what’s done is done, what’s coming…no one is prepared for. Pretending that everything is alright when it is obviously a lie is counterintuitive. Pretending that everything was going to go back to normal was the definition of playing the fool. They don’t help, those pretty little lies that we tell ourselves to make it through the day, they only cloud your judgment. No. Everything is not alright. Maybe it will be okay someday but it will never be alright again because alright? Alright isn’t trying to fix it after it’s broken. Alright is not breaking it to begin with. ~ **excerpt from the journal of Grzegorz Stilinski age 20, January 1, 2015** _

 

 

Stiles didn’t breath.

He didn’t open his eyes or move or take even one tiny breath.

He held it in, refusing to give up that last gulp of oxygen to release that last little puff of Carbon Dioxide.

Stiles didn’t breath until every muscle in his body spasmed in protest, until he got so lightheaded that he saw greens and yellows and coppers floating in his vision. 

When he couldn’t hold it in anymore he let it go.

Out and then in.

Stiles sobbed.

He sobbed because this was wrong. This wasn’t what he wanted. He shouldn’t smell decaying flesh, there shouldn’t be a wet pant of breath on his ankle, nothing he was feeling was right.

He had failed.

He was going to die here having failed.

Failed himself.

Failed her.

Failed them all.

His Dad, Deaton, Danny, Jackson, Melissa, Mrs. Martin, Mr. Whitemore…

Alex, Kayla, Janet, George, Collins…

Mr. Harris…

Lydia…

He had failed Lydia.

Couldn’t save her.

Couldn’t fix it.

He had failed.

He clenched his fists, still refusing to open his eyes. He didn’t need to see the thing that was going to end it all.

A hand touched his ankle tugging as if pulling itself up. Stiles frowned slightly, confused as to the lack of teeth tearing, biting into bared flesh. Or ragged nails gripping, ripping him apart.

A grunt followed by a soft moan, followed shortly after by a muffled by quite obvious cuss.

Which, that couldn’t be right. They didn’t speak, they didn’t even make noise aside from that which followed their movement. 

Not grunts, groans, or hisses. A terrifying silent film…except in real life. Too real. 

Stiles cautiously opened one eye only to shut it again before snapping them both back open and jerking up into a seated position.

He stared, shocked, dismayed…furious…at the man staring right back at him.

They weren’t in the warehouse, where this whole circumstance had begun, but Stiles certainly wasn’t where he had hoped to be either. And, more to the point, he shouldn’t be looking a dead man in the eye.

After all, Peter Hale wasn’t supposed to rise from the dead. That was the whole point.


End file.
